1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic cable assemblies, and in particular relates to fiber optic drop cable furcation assemblies and methods.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Fiber optic communications has experienced explosive growth. In just a few years, the transmission of communication signals for voice, video, data, and the like has soared, and more growth is planned as fiber optic communication technology improves and networks expand to provide greater access.
Fiber optic cables are the backbone of fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic cables carry optical fibers and other cable elements, which are protected from the external environment by an external jacketing. The cable fibers may be surrounded by strength members and protective elements, and may be loosely disposed within tubes (“buffer tubes”).
Optical fiber cables that carry optical signals to a home or other locations from a connection point on the distribution cable in so-called “fiber-to-the-X” (FTTX) networks are referred to in the art as “drop cables.” At the end of a drop cable, the fibers are extracted from the cable and inserted into fiber optic connection devices, such as connectors or splices. This process is referred to in the art as “furcation.” The furcation process must be performed with great care and precision in order to minimize losses in the optical signal. Performing the furcation process can take a great deal of time because each optical fiber in a drop cable is usually manually routed and/or furcated and then individually connected to other optical fibers. A furcation assembly thus serves to organize the loose fibers and to protect the completed connections, while also allowing individual optical fibers to be easily handled, connectorized, and spliced. The furcation assembly also prevents degradation of the prepared fibers and protects the fiber ends from moisture, dust, and other contaminants.
Furcating drop cables is required because available connectors are not designed to be installed on large, rigid, outdoor-rated drop cables. Products are currently available to furcate a drop cable, or transition it into a small unprotected fiber tube. While these products provide some protection for the coated fiber as it enters the connector, the transition from the drop cable to the buffer tube (which typically has 1 mm outside diameter (OD)) is not particularly robust.
An additional difficulty in furcating a drop cable is installing a mechanical splice connector on a furcated optical fiber, such as 250 μm coated fiber, inside a 1 mm OD buffer tube. Such connectors rely on the operator to properly butt the field fiber and the fiber stub inside the splice connector when performing the installation. However, because a furcated fiber is free to move inside the 1 mm buffer tube, the feel of the fiber butting is dulled, which makes the installation more difficult for the craftsperson.
A need therefore exists for improved fiber optic cable furcation assemblies and methods.